Grandvision Song Contest 6
Grandvision Song Contest 6, often referred to as GVSC 6 is the sixth edition of the Grandvision Song Contest. It is being held in the Sweden after Molly Sandén won the contest in Italy with her song "Satellites". |withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |null = (SF1) |winner = "Faded" |nex = 7 |pre = 5 |size = 300px}} Location Gothenburg (Swedish: Göteborg) is the second-largest city in Sweden and the fifth-largest in the Nordic countries. Situated by the Kattegat, on the west coast of Sweden, the city proper has a population of 543,005, with 549,839 in the urban area and 973,261 inhabitants in the metropolitan area. Gothenburg was founded by royal charter in 1621 by King Gustavus Adolphus. At the mouth of the Göta älv, the Port of Gothenburg is the largest port in the Nordic countries. Gothenburg is served by Göteborg Landvetter Airport, located 30 km (18.64 mi) southeast of the city center. The smaller Göteborg City Airport, located 15 km (9.32 mi) from the city center, was closed to regular airline traffic in 2015. The city hosts some of the largest annual events in Scandinavia. The Gothenburg Film Festival, held in January since 1979, is the leading Scandinavian film festival with over 155,000 visitors each year. In summer, a wide variety of music festivals are held in the city, such as Way Out West and Metaltown. The annual Gothia Cup, is the world's largest football tournament with regards to the number of participants: in 2011, a total of 35,200 players from 1,567 teams and 72 nations participated. Venue Scandinavium (Swedish pronunciation: skandɪˈnɑːvjɵm) is the primary indoor sports and event arena in Gothenburg, Sweden. Construction on Scandinavium began in 1969 after decades of setbacks, and was inaugurated on 18 May 1971. Scandinavium has been selected as a championship arena at least fifty times, hosting events such as World Championships in handball and ice hockey, European championships, Davis Cup finals, and in 1985 the Eurovision Song Contest. Scandinavium is the home arena for Frölunda HC of Swedish Hockey League, and venue for the annual Göteborg Horse Show. Scandinavium's "sweeping appearance" comes from the hyperbolic paraboloid shaped saddle roof. The roof is supported by a prestressed cable net, with a nearly constant spacing of four meters in both directions, anchored in a space curved reinforced concrete ring beam with a rectangular cross-section of 3.5 meters × 1.2 meters (11.5 ft × 4 ft). The hanging cables rise ten meters to the top from the saddle point and the bracing cables fall four meters to the valley of the ring beam. The building is 14 meters (46 ft) tall, from the event floor to the pinnacle of the roof. The ring beam is supported by forty circular columns and four stiff pylons, all visible in the arenas facade. The pylons consist of radially oriented concrete walls, with a length of 3.5 meters (11.5 ft), which stores ventilation equipment. The video board, lights, and sound system is suspended in a radially oriented cable system anchored in the four pylons. It was not consider stable enough for colour telecasting to attach these components directly to the roof. The cable system also serves as tension rods for the ring beam. Semi-Final allocation draw Pre-Qualification Round Semi-Final 1 Semi-Final 2 Grand Final Other Countries Withdrawing *' ' - After Belgium's non-qualification in the fifth edition, VRT withdrew from the Grandvision Song Contest for one edition, which means a return is not ruled out. VRT stated that the poor results was their mean reason to withdraw. *' ' - After failing to qualify in the fifth edition, Moldova withdrew, stating no reason.